House At Pooh Corner
by Surfersrme
Summary: Just a small ficlet first one ever REALLY suck at summarys


Sixteen year-old Harry Potter silently counted down the minutes until his seventeenth birthday. Five.four.three.two.ONE. Harry was now seventeen. A tapping at his window signaled that Hedwig and a few other owls arrived. As he opened the window, Hedwig flew in carrying a brown package. Pig, Ron's owl, followed as did two other owls. One of them has to be from Mione and the other's a Hogwarts owl. thought Harry. He opened the package that was brought in by Hedwig. It was from Sirius. Inside was a book, a stuffed bear, a stuffed pig, a stuffed donkey and a stuffed owl. The stuffed animals were raggedy. A letter was enclosed. Dear Harry, Happy Birthday. How are the Muggles treatin' ya? I hope this gets to you before you get to the Burrow or Hogwarts. After your mother and father died, Hagrid found these among the rubble of your parents' house. They were your stuffed animals. I believe you used to call them Teddy, Piggy- Wig, Eeyore and Owl. I know your parents would have liked for you to have them. The book enclosed was one of your favorites. It's a Muggle book called Winnie the Pooh. It was your favorite, as I recall, and since being your godfather, I had read it to you several times when your parents had to take trips out of town for Dumbledore and left you in my care. The reason I'm giving them to you now, is because I know that one day, it will be passed down to your son or daughter. I have to go now, but I will see you very soon. Have a safe trip to Hogwarts. Tell Hermione and Ron I said Hello. Love, Sirius As Harry closed the letter, he smiled and looked at the four stuffed animals that lay in front of him. He found a small, empty box, put them and the book in, and placed in a safe spot where Dudley couldn't find it. He opened Ron's present, a book on How to Propose to Girls, as seeing he was planning to ask Hermione to marry him this year. Better hide that from Mione, thought Harry with a grin. He could just now picture Mione finding it with shock. He replied to Ron saying that he would be coming to the Burrow as planned. Then he opened Mione's present and smiled. It was picture of him and her at the Yule Ball in their sixth year. They were sharing their first kiss near the Christmas tree under some mistletoe. It was in a gold frame, engraved with the wonderful five words Harry and Mione together forever eternally. He placed the frame under his pillow and took the Hogwarts letter from the remaining owl. He read the letter, which stated that he and Mione were Head Boy and Head Girl. He grinned as he placed the badge next to his prefect one. Then he replied to Mione, saying that he loved her and would see her at the Burrow. Harry tied his reply to Prof. McGonagall on the Hogwarts owl and tied his reply to Ron on Pigwigdeon. Then he let the owls out and shut the window. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately as he stroked her and went to bed. Christopher Robin and I walked along Under branches lit up by the moon Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore As our days disappeared all too soon But I've wandered much further today than I should And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood As Harry gathered his things by the door, the doorbell rang and he answered it. It was Lavender, Ron, Ginny, and Mione. His heart leapt as he saw her, with her now straight and highlighted hair, and engulfed her in a big hug. "Hey Mione," he whispered. "Hi Captain," Mione replied. Her nickname for him. Ever since he was made captain of the Quidditch team for Hogwarts, she started calling him that and it stuck. So help me if you can I've got to get back To the House at Pooh Corner by one You'd be surprised There's so much to be done Count all the bees in the hive Chase all the clouds from the sky Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh As the five of them arrived at the Burrow four hours later, Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug and started to feed him right away. The others laughed as she fed him second, third and even fourth helpings of their dinner. Harry really didn't need it. Mione had kept sending him food everyday over the summer. Months soon passed as the five returned to Hogwarts and awaited Christmas break. Sirius had even made a surprise return as the new DADA teacher. On Christmas Eve before the Yule Ball, Harry took the velvet box and placed it in the pocket of his dress robes. He put them on and crossed the hall to escort Mione to the Ball. She took his arm and they headed to the Great Hall. After they opened the ball with a dance, he whispered in her ear. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded and the two of them walked out to the castle grounds. He took her to their spot, a tree they found their fifth year that had Harry's parents initials carved in it. They had done the same, on the same tree, right next to James and Lily's names. Harry kissed Mione and she returned the kiss. "Mione?" asked Harry. "Yeah?" she replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Her heart leapt as he pulled it out, Harry could tell. He began to get down on one knee and saw Mione start to get teary-eyed. He opened the box and held the ring out for her to see. "Umm, I'm not sure how to do this, but I would love for you to do the honors of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" She nodded and he pulled her into a giant hug and they both started to cry. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you Mione." "I love you too Harry." Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do Got a honey jar stuck on his nose He came to me asking help and advice And from here no one knows where he goes So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear "That's the last box Mione," said Harry as he set a large box into the now full living room. Harry and Hermione had married on the grounds of Hogwarts after graduation and were now moving into a permanent home. Voldermort had returned before graduation and had forced Harry, Mione, Ron, Lavender and Ginny to go on the run after the wedding. It was now a year later and the five had moved on, following the death of Voldermort thanks to Harry. "Good," said Mione as she rubbed her husband's back. "I've something to tell you Harry," she said. "We're having a baby." His heart leapt and he kissed. He swung her around and grinned. "I love you Mione." "Me too, Harry" So help me if you can I've got to get back To the House at Pooh Corner by one You'd be surprised There's so much to be done Count all the bees in the hive Chase all the clouds from the sky Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh Harry opened the door and helped his wife inside. She was carrying a small blue bundle. "Welcome home James Sirius Potter," said Mione to the baby in her arms. As they headed upstairs, Harry kissed his wife. "I'll be right back," said Harry. As Mione walked into the nursery, Harry ran to his room and opened the closet door. He pulled out a loose board from the wall and pulled out a box. Inside were the book and stuffed animals that Sirius gave Harry for his 17th birthday. He carried the box to the nursery and set the box by his son's crib. "Harry," began Hermione, "what's in the box?" It's hard to explain how a few precious things Seem to follow throughout all our lives After all's said and done I was watching my son Sleeping there with my bear by his side So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home" "Some stuff of mine that Hagrid found when he rescued me. He gave it to Sirius a while back, and Sirius gave it to me on my 17th birthday." When she looked in the box she smiled. "Winnie the Pooh," she said. "That was my favorite Muggle book as a child." "My mom loved this book and started the tradition with me, hoping that I would do the same with my son or daughter," said Harry. He placed the animals in the crib and put the Pooh bear next to his sleeping son. Mione smiled and kissed her husband. "Come on," said Mione. "Let him sleep." As they walked out of the room, Harry swore he heard that bear say "Boy welcome home." He shook his head no. "Nah," said Harry. "What is it Harry?" asked Mione. "Nothing Mione," said Harry as he turned off the light and closed the door. "Nothing." They walked down the hall and went to their room, closing the door behind them. Believe me if you can I've finally come back To the House at Pooh Corner by one What do you know There's so much to be done Count all the bees in the hive Chase all the clouds from the sky Back to the days of Christopher Robin Back to the ways of Christopher Robin Back to the days of Pooh  
  
The End 


End file.
